1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention pertains to a small, lightweight personal alert safety system which has a self-contained battery powered electrical and electronic circuit. This system automatically activates when the SCBA (Self Contained Breathing Apparatus) breathing air supply is turned on. This system and components thereof are housed in a small casing for use by personnel working in dangerous environments, e.g., firefighters and rescue workers and the like.
The purpose of a personal alert safety system is to sound a loud audio alarm if a distressful situation should occur. A personal alert safety system can be activated either manually or automatically. When using a personal alert safety system in the automatic or manual mode of operation, the alarm will sense the absence of motion if the wearer should become immobilized for a predetermined time period. The alarm will then sound a loud, easily recognized audio alarm that will not turn itself off unless it is manually reset. This sound serves as an audio beacon that aids others in finding the downed person (fireman). Personal alert safety systems may also be manually activated to summon help. The devices are normally attached to a SCBA harness, a turnout coat or other protective clothing. A personal alert safety system can be a lifesaving device when used properly by personnel involved in hazardous occupations such as fire fighting.
2. Description of Related Art.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,305, I patented a lighter, smaller and more reliable personal alert safety system than prior art alarm systems. The system of this patent features electronic switching for enhanced reliability. It incorporated novel embodiments of vibrating accelerometer for motion detectors and a novel planar, low profile sealed, piezo hi-level sound generating transducer structurally and functionally coordinated with resonating chamber casing structure to provide a hi-level audio alarm. The lack of motion alarm sounds a loud, easily recognized, sweeping audio type of signal if the wearer should become motionless. If the wearer is exposed to excess temperature, the system will sound a different kind of easily recognized, pulsed audio alarm. The alarm sound for lack of motion is thus distinctly different from the alarm sound for excessive temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,970 to Brady is a personal device that included programmable alarm means. This device permits the user to activate and deactivate the alarm by selectively entering a code.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,337 to Bader is a motion detector for monitoring the movement of the individual wearing the device. If the wearer is injured and immobilized, the device provides an alarm signal to summon aid for the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,844 to Zapolski addresses an alarm, a lamp and an actuator for elderly people. The alarm is powered by pressurized gas which emits a shrieking sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,185 to Patty is a self-contained signaling device in a detachable housing which has both a strobe light or high intensity and a loud horn. The device can be mounted on the helmet or, alternatively to another part of the body.
While these various inventions in the prior art have provided improvements in personal alert safety systems, none provide a personal alert safety system which when inserted into it's holding harness or receptacle, automatically comes under the control of the SCBA.